Heavy duty connectors include receptacles and plugs for high power cable connections, and may be used, for example, in oil drilling applications. For instance, heavy duty connectors can safely carry power from generators to switch gear, selective catalytic reduction (SCR) packages, and traction motors, including mud pumps, draw works, rotary tables, cement pumps, and other offshore applications. Conventionally, once a high power plug is inserted into a receptacle, an external “U”-shaped clevis pin may be used to lock the plug in place and eliminate the possibility of accidental disengagement. Typically, the clevis pin is vertically inserted into a set of holes in the upper and lower portion of the receptacle and seated within a groove molded in the plug to positively lock the plug within the receptacle. However, the process of inserting the clevis pin into the receptacle to lock the plug in place may be cumbersome for the user since the clevis pin must be aligned with the set of holes in the upper and lower portion of the receptacle as well as the molded groove in the plug. Furthermore, since the clevis pin must be inserted vertically, a limited number of receptacles may be placed in a given area since clearance room is required to insert the clevis pin.
Therefore, a need exists for a receptacle having an improved locking mechanism that is easier to use and allows for a greater number of receptacles to be placed in a given area than conventional receptacles.